


Wakamezake

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Shots, M/M, Sexual Content, i guess, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: On a quiet night, Japan is alone with Greece and the sexual tension is high. Japan brings out sake and suggests a naughty way to drink it.





	Wakamezake

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read tons of GreecexJapan fics that do erotic things with food. So… what about a drink?

Watching Japan touch himself was such a rare and delicious treat. With his hand playing between his soft thighs, tracing his fingertips over his pelvis, he made a pretty picture. Japan teased him, displaying his stiff cock, but only stroking the pale skin around it. Delicate touches up and down his chest and over his thighs. Erotic, wanton sighs, drawn out exquisitely for Greece’s benefit. Ready to give him a bit more persuasion, Greece reached out for Japan’s untouched cock. At least, he tried, before Japan slapped the back of his hand, denying him the heaven that lay between his legs. Reluctantly, Greece withdrew. 

“I can't touch? _ ” _ he asked. As Japan was sprawled nude on the tatami, laid out before him like a banquet, this took considerable willpower.

“Not yet,” Japan said, giving Greece a coy look as he finally grasped his cock and drew his hand up the length. “You’ll spoil the flavor.” 

“The flavor?” Greece asked, coming as close as he could to Japan without making contact. He gently blew air against Japan's ear, enjoying the shiver it elicited from him. “What does that have to do with touching yourself?”

“The sake will taste better if the “cup” is warmed up first,” Japan explained, brushing his thumb over the head of his cock. “The-- mm, heat and the taste of the skin are drawn out, and add flavor to the drink.”

Japan’s skin was beginning to flush; his cock likewise. He took warm, shallow breaths and sighed with impatience as he pleasured himself. Greece longed to crawl between his legs and thrust inside; feel his body writhe underneath him. But he refrained. Japan had made clear that this was a delicate process. 

He contentedly watched Japan’s chest rise and sink; his mouth fall open to pant, his cock pulse with lust as he stroked faster…

By the time Japan stopped, Greece could hear slickness beneath his hand. Japan reluctantly uncurled his fingers from his cock, drawing sticky threads with them. Greece winced, noticing his displeasure. What a place to leave off, when he was aroused to the point of dripping.

Japan kneeled, gracefully tucking his legs beneath him. Along with the indecorous flush of arousal coloring his bare skin, he looked ready for a perverse tea ceremony. He took the sake from the table and popped the cork. With sensual mischief in his dark eyes, he slowly tipped the wine down his chest.

Greece stared, enraptured, as the sake trickled in streams over his nipples; in clear rivulets down his flat stomach, to collect in his lap. His stiff cock was doused in liquor as well, and Japan mewled at the sensation of it dribbling down his pelvis. He filled the space between his thighs to brimming, before placing the bottle back on the table. Then he leant back and allowed Greece to take in the sight of him, offering himself up with his most tantalizing parts slick with sake. The picture of hedonism, Japan could have filled his lap with poison and Greece would have just as eagerly gone down on him. But as he ducked his head to do just that, Japan caught his chin. His face was pink; his eyes meekly downcast, like he hadn’t anticipated Greece to spring for his lap so eagerly.

“Please,” he said. “Don’t drink just yet.”

 

Despite his initial eagerness, Greece was in no hurry now. Slowly teasing with his tongue, he began licking the sake off his nipples. He kissed the tips, brushing his lips over them. Treating each like a delicate candy, he gently bit them, and sucked them alternately until they perked.

Japan quivered from the stimulation, causing the sake in his lap to ripple. Another long, hot swirl of Greece’s tongue over the sensitive bud made him tremble so hard that sake spilled over his thighs in rivulets. 

“A good host doesn't spill his guest’s drink,” Greece purred into his ear, making Japan aware that he had also noticed his transgression. Japan blushed with shame.

“Your body is so sensitive,” Greece said almost inaudibly, his breath warm against Japan's neck. “I want to lick your cock, but I’m afraid that would make you spill all over yourself.”

Japan’s cock twitched at the mere idea. 

“Am I right?” Greece asked, leaning down to ghost his breath over Japan’s belly. “Should I find out?”

He pressed wet, lingering kisses all along his abdomen, and Japan clenched his fists to keep from squirming as his mouth drew closer and closer to his cock.

With difficulty, he remained still as Greece licked up the sake glistening on his abdomen. The heat of Greece’s mouth and the feeling of being licked so teasingly had Japan panting. Beads of precum overflowed from the tip of his cock and slid down the shaft, mingling with the sake. 

Greece drew his tongue to the edge of the coarse black hair on his pelvis, then continued around, avoiding his cock. He licked the trails of drink that had spilled over his lap, following them into the pool between his thighs. Finally, he dipped his mouth in. 

Once he had had a taste, he looked up with surprise. 

“It tastes like your arousal,” he said.

His expression became warm and sensual, and he gave Japan’s thigh a kiss. “Then again, drinking from between the legs of someone so beautiful, knowing it contains their essence, it tastes especially decadent.”

_ What a shameless answer,  _ Japan thought, his cheeks warming.  _ As expected of Greece. _

“Have a taste,” Greece said. He lifted his face from his lap and took Japan’s mouth in a lingering kiss. Japan shyly parted Greece’s lips with his tongue and savored the taste of sake inside. Indeed, it had a distinctive, arousing flavor. Japan did not know if it was truly the flavor of his arousal, or because he was tasting it from Greece’s mouth. Nonetheless, he swallowed gratefully, breaking the kiss with a sigh of pleasure. 

Greece went down again and delved deeper into his lap. Japan bit back a startled cry as he suddenly took his cock into his mouth. Greece’s hot tongue laved the length, flicking under of the head. Then, as quickly as he had started, he pulled off completely with a suck of the tip.

Aching for more after such a meager taste of pleasure, Japan grasped Greece’s hair and tugged him close, trying to convince him to put his cock back in his mouth. But Greece was content to tease him, only giving his shaft small licks. His balls were licked and sucked with equal restraint. Greece drew him into his mouth between sips of sake, and Japan endured the stimulation until he felt faint with arousal. In response to the pleasure, his thighs gradually inched open, and sake leaked through his shaking legs.

The careful tracing of Greece’s tongue around the base of his cock made Japan breathless with need. He wanted his hole sucked. He wanted to feel Greece’s tongue inside him, spreading him open. But Greece couldn't lick there unless he opened his legs, which he was forbidden to do until every drop of sake was drunk from between them. As it was, the sake was getting increasingly hard to hold. Drops of the wine slid between his trembling legs and down over his hole, and the sensation made him even more impatient. But Greece was going torturously slow. Japan closed his eyes and tried to endure through the burning impatience. He was concentrating so hard, he didn't notice Greece had reached behind him until a finger was pressed into his hole. An excited plea burst from Japan’s mouth before he could stop it. 

“Ah, I’ll come quickly if--”

Greece put a finger against his lips and whispered, “A cup isn't supposed to talk.”

Japan saw stars as he slid the other finger deeper, letting out a thin, emasculated whimper as he was rubbed in a sensitive place. 

“Don't come until I'm finished,” Greece said, and continued to sip the remaining sake from his lap. 

Japan wanted to wail. He was already so close, he couldn't possibly hold back that long. Not with the way his prostate was being abused. He was in exquisite agony as Greece massaged his finger along his sensitive walls. Aroused to the point of bursting, he tried to ignore the sensation building inside him, but found it futile. Greece was fingering him so precisely, in the right place, rubbing back and forth--

“Your eyes are rolling back,” Greece said, gazing at him heatedly from his lap. “I wonder if I can make you scream.”

He pushed in another finger, thrusting the two even harder against that sensitive spot. The remaining sake splashed precariously in Japan’s lap as he jerked his hips. 

“You're spilling again,” Greece said, with obvious mirth in his voice, and Japan wondered what he had done to him, to deserve such horrible teasing. 

With a final thrust against his prostate, Japan could hold out no longer. He clenched around the finger inside him and moaned as the feeling of ecstasy began to overtake him.  

But Greece denied him at the last moment. Right as Japan reached the precipice, he slid his finger out, and removed all contact with his body. 

Japan gasped, panted, and shook with disappointment as the roaring waves suddenly washed away. He glared down at Greece. 

“I finished,” Greece said, licking the sake from his lips and giving him a lazy smile. 

Hot and tense with unfulfillment, Japan wanted to scold him. Before he had the chance, Greece was laying him on his back and parting his legs. This caused the remaining drink to slide down his thighs, into his crevice. Greece was there to catch the drops with his tongue, pressing the tip to Japan’s hole and dragging upward. A filthy mewl burst from Japan’s mouth. His overstimulated body shook violently, brimming with pleasure at the wet caress of his tongue. Greece slid it inside and fucked him with it, sucking the edge of his hole with his lips. Senseless with excitement, Japan gripped his hair and bucked his hips as the sensation built. 

Greece’s palm came around his cock to caress him. Weak from the earlier stimulation, Japan was quickly overwhelmed. Ecstasy sharpened in his loins, and he couldn't stop himself. With a helpless cry, he arched his hips and came, letting Greece squeeze his cock until he had released the last hot spurts of cum onto his chest. 

As Japan recovered from his orgasm, Greece licked the insides of his thighs free of sake. 

“Japan,” he said, from between his legs, once he had finished. “I want to drink more.”

Japan sat up dizzily, lightheaded from cumming. “More?” he murmured, in confusion. 

But Greece had already grabbed a second bottle of sake and uncorked it. He had a ravenous hunger in his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Japan’s thighs and pulled them together snugly.

“Oh dear,” Japan said, shivering as cool sake splashed over his cock. Exhausted from his orgasm, all he could do was hide his scarlet face in his hands as Greece went down on his lap again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever see a topic or picture or something and just go "YES. TIME TO WRITE ABOUT THAT." ??  
> This was one of those fics.


End file.
